Lessons for Diego
by katie1999
Summary: Alejandro wants to do something about Diego's lack of swordsmanship and arranges for a fencing master to come to Los Angeles. But something is wrong with him and it requires Zorro's skills to find out. The story was written some time ago for the 'Too much wine' challenge. This is a typical Zorro adventure taking place in season 4 after 'As ye sow'.
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons for Diego**

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

**Chapter 1**

It was close to noon, but Diego still felt tired. He had been fighting and chasing bandits the whole night. At dawn he had delivered the men into the custody of Mendoza, before he had finally gone to bed. His father disapproved of his behavior of sleeping late when he had only the excuse of reading a book.

"Diego? Have you just gotten up?" Alejandro shook his head. "You should start sleeping at night, just like normal people do."

"I was reading an excellent book which discusses the latest experiments by...," Diego started.

"Stop talking about your books! It's time for you to DO something, instead of just reading about everything as life passes you by. I have already made arrangements to ensure this."

Alarmed, Diego looked at his father. "What kind of arrangements?" Diego asked suspiciously.

"Diego, I know you weren't able to finish your fencing lessons with Sir Edmund Kendall, because I recalled you from Madrid before you completed your studies and I have always felt guilty about it."

"There's no need to, Father." Diego didn't like the way this was going. "You know I'm hopeless with the sword. I'm not into fencing at all."

"That, my son, is going to change." Alejandro looked satisfied with himself. "I wrote to Pedro Diamante, the famous fencing master from Mexico and he agreed to come to Los Angeles to give you and Felipe fencing lessons."

Diego looked at his father, stunned. This couldn't happen.. Alejandro misinterpreted his son's reaction. "I knew you would like it. You'd never have thought it possible, hm?" Alejandro grinned at his son's surprise.

"Really Father, that's not necessary. I appreciate your intentions, but I don't need any lessons on fencing."

"Sure you do, Diego. In these dangerous times a man needs to know how to defend himself. Diamante will arrive next week with the coach. I got his letter today. Maybe you should prepare yourself and have a look at his fencing books before he arrives. There should be at least one in our library. And.." Alejandro looked at Diego conspiratorially, "I have another surprise for you."

"Another surprise?" Diego was alarmed. What else had his father planned?

"There's no need to be concerned, Diego," Alejandro chided. "You will be pleased and I hope it gives you an incentive to start your fencing lessons in earnest." He went to a nearby table where a large object was wrapped in a cloth. Unfolding the cloth, he revealed a saber that he presented to Diego. "A new saber I purchased for you from Madrid. It's nearly as good as real Toledo steel, but only a few can really afford a Toledo sword nowadays after the king has put a special tax on Toledo steel." Alejandro looked at Diego expectantly.

Diego rose from his seat and took the sword from his father, weighing it in his hand. His father had been right, it was a good sword, but it couldn't match his Toledo steel blade he had gotten from Sir Edmund.

"Thank you, Father, this is really a marvelous gift, but I think it will be wasted on me." Diego didn't know how to react. There was no way he could reject the sword, but on the other hand he knew he'd never use it when he had his Toledo blade at his disposal.

"Nonsense, Diego. You will value it once Pedro Diamante has shown you that fencing is more than a crossing of blades. It's also a strategic game you play with your opponent. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Alejandro patted Diego happily on the shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Father," Diego grumbled.

As soon as his father left him alone he vanished into the secret cave. Angrily, he took his sword from the rack on the wall and swished it through the air, practicing some moves against an invisible foe. Surprised, Felipe stopped sweeping the cave and watched his display.

"Is something wrong?" Diego interpreted Felipe's signing. "Yes, you could say that. Count on my father for an unwelcome surprise."

'Surprise? What kind of surprise?' Felipe asked.

"Do you know what he did?" Diego displayed his anger with some sword moves. "He arranged for Pedro Diamante to come to Los Angeles next week."

'Pedro Diamante?' Felipe questioned.

"He is a famous fencing master from Mexico. He championed in several tournaments in Europe before he moved to Mexico," Diego explained.

'What is the problem?'

"Pedro Diamante isn't coming for a friendly visit. My father has engaged him to give me fencing lessons!"

'Fencing lessons for you?'

"Yes, for me. Do you know what that means?" Diego made an elegant lounge forward, pointing his saber in a straight line. Felipe shook his head. "It means that I will spend my time with useless fencing lessons, playing the fool while I should rather catch those bandits that are attacking the coaches to Santa Paula." Diego made a few quick moves. "Or what is rather worse, I'll have even less time for Victoria, because this fencing master will occupy my time!"

Felipe grinned at the last sentence. He knew how often Zorro visited Victoria in the pueblo which had become more and more frequent recently.

Z Z Z


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week after Alejandro had informed Diego about his surprise, Diego entered the tavern and ordered a coffee.

"So, what brings you into my tavern this early in the morning, Don Diego?" Victoria inquired, leaning against the bar while Diego was sipping his coffee.

"We're expecting someone with the coach from Mexico," Diego replied, sounding not very pleased.

"And who is that someone that you're in such a bad mood?" she asked curiously.

"My father has invited Pedro Diamante from Mexico," Diego replied, concentrating on his coffee, taking small sips as it was very hot. Realizing she didn't know who he was, Diego felt obliged to provide additional information. "Pedro Diamante is a famous fencing master and my father hired him for fencing lessons."

"Fencing lessons? For you?" Victoria didn't know what to think of it, considering Diego's well-known lack of interest in martial arts.

"Unfortunately, yes," Diego sighed. "My father had it arranged as a surprise for me, giving me no chance to talk him out of it."

"Maybe you'll like it, Diego," Victoria tried to cheer him up. "I think you do have a talent. Remember how well you held yourself up against Sir Miles Thackory, who was also a fencing master."

"We'll see," Diego finished his coffee, staring into the empty cup. He had been thinking on a strategy the whole week since his father had told him about Diamante's visit. From the beginning, it would be the best if he continued to pretend that he had no fencing skills. Maybe Diamante would give up in frustration when Diego made no progress in his lessons, or he could convince his father that he would better spend his money on other things than on fencing lessons for his son.

The coach arrived and the only passenger who emerged was a lean caballero in his late thirties.

"Excuse me, Señor," Diego addressed him. "I was expecting Señor Diamante to arrive with this coach. Do you by chance know him?"

"I am Pedro Diamante," the man introduced himself. "And, you are?"

"Don Diego de la Vega," Diego bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I expected someone .. different."

"You expected an older man, I guess," Diamante said, somehow jovially. "You're not the first one to think so. Because I have written some books and became famous, people think I must be older," Diamante grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Señor de la Vega."

"Do you want to continue straight to our hacienda or do you prefer to get some refreshments at the tavern first?" Diego offered.

"After the long drive in that sticky coach, I'm longing for a cool drink and some reprieve before I continue."

Diamante followed Diego into the cool and shaded tavern, taking a seat at a table next to the bar. Victoria came over to ask for their orders. "A lemonade for me, Victoria," Diego said.

"For me too, Señorita." Diamante said. "This will taste especially good when it is served by such a beauty." Diamante complimented her and Diego saw how she flushed slightly.

"My father awaits your arrival and he is happy you agreed to come to Los Angeles. You will be our guest at the hacienda." Diego said, trying to show a blank face.

"I'm sorry, Don Diego, but I must decline. I'm sure you have other things to do besides fencing all day. I'd like to stay in the pueblo and offer my teachings to all those who want to take lessons. Of course, teaching you will be my first priority and I will set up my timetable accordingly to yours."

"Are there any rooms available in this tavern, Señorita?" Diamante asked Victoria as she served the drinks.

"You are lucky, Señor, my best room has become free. Are you interested in one? I thought you'd be staying at the de la Vega hacienda?"

"No, I prefer to stay here in the pueblo instead of a remote hacienda." Diamante turned to Diego. "This is not meant as an offense against your hacienda and your hospitality, Don Diego. I'm happy to have come to such a lovely pueblo."

"Maybe you'll have some time in the evening to show me around, Señorita Victoria?"

A bit annoyed by Diamante's open flirting,Victoria rebuked him rather brusquely. "I'm sorry, Señor, but I have to work in the evening. Running a tavern means that the work never stops."

"Maybe you'll have time another evening when I have the chance to enjoy my dinner here." Diamante didn't give up and smiled at her charmingly. "You could still do me a favor and tell your customers that Pedro Diamante is in the pueblo and is willing to give fencing lessons to anyone interested."

"I will do that Señor, but you must excuse me now." Victoria left to serve her other customers.

"Would you mind, Don Diego, if I came to your hacienda a bit later? Now that I have sat down I feel more weary from the journey than I thought earlier. I'd like to rest a bit in my room and come to you after siesta."

"As you wish, Señor Diamante." More shortly than normally, Diego rose from his chair. "I'll send you a carriage to take you to the hacienda before dinner." With a short nod, Diego bid his leave.

Z Z Z

"Diego, didn't Pedro Diamante arrive today? I thought you were going to the pueblo to meet him when the coach arrived?" his father inquired as he returned alone with the carriage.

"Señor Diamante prefers to stay in the tavern instead of a remote hacienda," Diego quoted him.

"A remote hacienda?" Alejandro questioned him.

"His words, not mine, Father," Diego stated. "He also wants to give others lessons while he is in Los Angeles."

"I thought he'd come to give you lessons, Diego?"

"Obviously, not exclusively me," Diego corrected his father.

"Well, it doesn't matter, Diego. You can't practice all day anyway and this way you still have some time for yourself."

"Yes, you're right. And, he can find other pupils if he decides to give up on me."

"You're a de la Vega, son. I have faith that you will become a good fencer with the right teacher and enough practice," his father encouraged him, but Diego only made a face.

Z Z Z

In the cave Felipe inquired about his meeting with Pedro Diamante. Diego repeated the conversation and Felipe asked what he thought about him.

"I'm not sure, Felipe. There is something about him that I don't like."

'Because he is complimenting Victoria?'

"Yes," Diego admitted, "but there is something else that I can't define yet."

Z Z Z


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diamante arrived shortly before dinner at the de la Vega hacienda, admiring the exquisite furniture. "You have a marvelous hacienda here, Don Diego," he complemented him. "It must be lovely to spend the siesta here in the cooling shade of your garden. California has a much better climate than Mexico, where it gets very hot. I'm glad I accepted your invitation."

"It was rather my father's invitation and not mine," Diego corrected him.

"But, I thought the reason for my coming here was to give you lessons?" Diamante asked, surprised.

"I think you will be disappointed, Señor, I have no talent at all for fencing."

"Nonsense, Diego, you're a de la Vega," Alejandro interrupted them, coming from the dining room.

"Alejandro de la Vega," he introduced himself. "Señor Diamante, I'm pleased to meet you here in Los Angeles. I have heard so much about you, and I am happy you found the time to come to Los Angeles."

"I am honored to be invited here," Diamante smiled, following him to the dining room.

Pedro Diamante was a sociable man who knew well how to entertain his audience, telling about his years of teaching students in fencing in Mexico. Alejandro was fascinated, while Diego remained mainly silent, preferring to listen without adding much to the conversation.

Shortly after dinner Diamante excused himself, stating that he wanted to retire early after his long journey.

As soon as Diamante had left, Diego slipped into the cave to dress as Zorro.

'Why are you going?' Felipe asked.

"I don't like that Diamante is staying in the tavern, nor the way he looked at Victoria earlier today."

'Are you jealous?' Felipe grinned.

"It has nothing to do with jealousy," Diego retorted, irritably, "I only want to check on Victoria."

Felipe wasn't fooled by his words and continued to grin.

Z Z Z

"Zorro!" Victoria smiled as he slipped into the kitchen. "I thought you wouldn't have time for me this week?"

"Disappointed?" He grinned as she slipped into his arms.

"Never," Victoria kissed him.

"I heard you have a famous guest since tonight?"

"Are you talking about Pedro Diamante? He is staying in the tavern though he was supposed to stay at the de la Vega hacienda. Is that why you came tonight?" Victoria asked.

"That was one of the reasons, but not the main one. I could never spend enough time with you." Zorro kissed her hand.

"I must disappoint you, Zorro. Señor Diamante has already retired to his room," Victoria informed him.

"All the better, then we won't be disturbed for the moment." Zorro took the chance to kiss her again and enjoy having her in his arms until it was time to leave again before one of the guards spotted Toronado and sounded the alarm.

Z Z Z

The next day Diego was early in the pueblo to accompany Diamante to the de la Vega hacienda. While he was still busy tethering the two horses in front of the tavern, he saw De Soto determinedly enter the tavern.

Suspicious of the alcalde, inventing a new scheme, he quickly followed him inside.

"Buenos dias, Señorita Victoria," de Soto greeted. "I'm looking for Señor Pedro Diamante, I heard he is staying in your tavern. Can you tell me where I can find him?" de Soto turned around scanning the guests sitting at the tables.

"There he is! That is Señor Diamante." Victoria pointed at the table right in front of the alcalde who looked at the man, surprised.

"Diamante," de Soto went over to the table. "I think you do not remember me, but I was your student during my stay in Mexico last year. I'm Ignacio de Soto, Alcalde of Los Angeles."

"Señor de Soto, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you at once," Diamante replied slowly, nervously searching for words. "You must know that I have so many students."

"Oh, I understand," the alcalde said jovially. "I heard you're here to give fencing lessons. There is something I'd like to discuss with you. Would you come over to my office, so we can talk privately?"

"Of course, Señor," Diamante agreed, raising from his seat.

"I'm sure your discussion can wait, alcalde," Diego interrupted them. "My father wants us to start with the lessons immediately and since Señor Diamante came here on his request.." Diego challenged the alcalde.

"I don't want to interfere with your lessons, Don Diego," de Soto grinned. "You're in dire need of them," he gloated.

"I never made a secret out of my dislike for martial arts, alcalde," Diego said quietly. "It wasn't my idea to take these lessons, and I don't think there's a chance my skills will improve."

"This is not meant as an offense for you," Diego said apologetically to Diamante.

"Don't give up so easily, Don Diego. We haven't even started yet. I can make a swordsman out of everyone." Diamante assured him.

"Really? You can do that?" Mendoza who had just entered the tavern interrupted them. "I heard you say yesterday that you were open to give lessons to anyone. Would you give me lessons, too? I'm not so bad as Don Diego, you must know. And I have fought alongside of Zorro too, who appreciated my help!" Mendoza boasted, ignorant of Victoria behind the bar, grinning at his exaggerated description of his fencing abilities, while Diego suppressed a grin, displaying a blank face.

"Of course, I'm open to teaching you, Sergeant," Diamante replied. "We can discuss the details later, after I have returned from the de la Vegas."

"It's nice of your family to lend me one of your horses, Don Diego," Diamante said gratefully during their ride to the hacienda. "Your hacienda is so remote from the pueblo."

"It's only a few miles," Diego contradicted him. "Our servants go by foot when the cart is in use."

"I'm used to the city of Mexico with it's paved streets and local carts for rent. Have you ever been there, Don Diego? The new cathedral they finished only recently is marvelous. A great piece of architecture dedicated to our Lord to show his glory in the new state of Mexico."

Diego decided not comment as Diamante continued to praise Mexico, but he started to wonder why Diamante came to California if he liked Mexico and City so much more than the rather rural California.

Z Z Z


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Buenos dias, Señor Diamante," his father greeted them. "It's good to see you so early this morning. It will keep Diego from reading his books so late in the night when he has lessons with you in the morning." Alejandro winked at Diego who didn't smile. "But I won't keep you any longer. Felipe is already waiting for you outside in the garden where you'll have enough space without destroying anything during your lessons."

Outside in the garden Felipe was waiting for them with two foils that were made for beginners.

"Do you want me to teach that young man too?" Diamante questioned Diego who saw Felipe's expectant look.

"No, he won't be your pupil," Diego declared, ignoring Felipe's disappointed face. "The boy is deaf and reads from the lips. He won't understand your commands during fast exchanges and may get hurt by misinterpreting your instructions, and I don't want that." Diego said firmly.

Felipe agitated signed to him that he wanted to try, but Diego deliberately misinterpreted him. "Felipe says that he thinks that it's dangerous, and he prefers to watch."

Felipe angrily threw the foils to the ground and vanished into the house.

"If he changes his mind, I'm open to new pupils, Don Diego. But let us begin now."

Both men picked up the foils, and Diamante started with basic lessons. It took all of Diego's control to go through the lesson as Diamante instructed him, pretending ignorance about fencing.

The lesson dragged on and Diego's patience was growing thin. He hadn't slept well last night, and he wasn't used to being up this early when he was riding as Zorro most every night.

His control started to slip and once or twice he deflected Diamante's foil on instinct, who complimented him on his progress. Frustrated, Diego deliberately made a very stupid mistake that had him disarmed by Diamante instantly.

"I thought you had understood that movement, Don Diego?" Diamante questioned him, surprised. "It's a very basic move that we started with. I guess we need to work on the basics a bit longer."

"As I told you before, I don't have a talent for fencing, and you're probably wasting your time on me, Señor." Diego shrugged trying to appear indifferent.

"Do you want to continue practicing, or should we continue tomorrow, Don Diego?"

"I prefer to continue tomorrow. I will send a servant to fetch you tomorrow, Diamante." Diego replied. "Will you need a servant to accompany you to the pueblo?"

"No, thank you Don Diego. I know the way to the pueblo now and will find my way back alone."

Diego was relieved when Diamante had left and went to look for Felipe in the cave. The boy had taken Zorro's sword and was angrily making practice moves against an invisible opponent.

Normally Felipe put back Zorro's sword instantly when Diego caught him using it, but today he openly defied him and kept the sword in his hand, looking at Diego, challenging.

Diego sighed. This was going to be difficult. Felipe wanted to sign something and need to use his hands to express his meaning. As he started to gesture the sword became a hindrance and before he could hurt himself, Diego took it out of his hands and put it back on the rack.

'Why don't you allow me to get lessons from Diamante?' Felipe signed. 'Are you afraid he might be a better teacher than you? You know that I can hear and you lied when you said that I might get injured!'

"Felipe, please listen to me." Diego made him sit down on his chair opposite of the desk. "This is not about who is the better teacher, or that I don't want you to learn from someone else. It's about Zorro!"

Felipe looked at him confused. "I have taught you a lot about fencing in the recent years, and you have made good progress. But how can we explain your fencing skills?"

'You taught me!'

"Yes, but while I'm pretending to be an inept fencer, I wouldn't be able to teach you all the things you know about fencing. You would be forced to pretend to be a beginner during your lessons."

'I can do that!' Felipe insisted.

"Believe me, Felipe, it's harder than you may think. Even I slipped once or twice during the lesson with Diamante." Felipe looked at him disbelievingly.

"Well, it seems I have to show you, Felipe." Diego picked up the beginner foils he had brought with him to the cave. "Now we will start with the basic moves, just as Diamante did with me."

Diego guided Felipe through the moves as he had done during his first lessons years ago. At first Felipe managed to pretend to be new to the skills, but when Diego increased the speed of his attacks, Felipe's reflexes set in. Instinctively, he started to react, countering with the moves and defenses they had practiced endlessly until he no longer needed to think about them. Diego went faster and faster using more and more complex moves, until Felipe finally dropped his foil, panting heavily.

"Very good, Felipe. You held yourself up for a long time," Diego complimented him, making him aware at the same time what had happened.

'I should have stopped much earlier, Diego,' Felipe said a bit remorsefully. 'I wanted to pretend to be a beginner, but somehow I couldn't. I knew where the next blow would go, and what to do when you attacked me. I no longer thought about it.'

"Yes, Felipe, I know. That's what the practice is about. To practice something again and again until you no longer think about it and just react. And it's very difficult to get out of the routine."

Felipe nodded. "Let me give you another example. As a child you have learned to lace your shoes. Please do that for me." Puzzled, Felipe looked at him but did as he was bidden. He untied his shoes and tied them up again.

"Now tell me how you did it, Felipe. Which hand did you use to hold the loop and did you wrap the other lace around it clockwise or counterclockwise?"

Felipe tried to answer him, but had to admit that he didn't know. He had tied up his shoes without thinking about the single steps involved. Only after he had tied his shoes several more times and paid attention to the details he was able to answer Diego's questions.

"Do you understand now, Felipe? Something like tying your shoes has become so ingrained into you that you no longer know the details. You simply do it. It's the same with fencing. After some practice we start to react instead of acting. And you have reached that level some time ago on the basic moves. Do you still think you can fool Diamante, making him believe you're still a beginner?"

Felipe shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Diego, for being so angry with you. I thought it was easy to pretend until you showed me. I only want to learn, and he is such a famous swordsman..'

"I understand, Felipe, and I'm not angry at you."

'How do you manage?'

"I try my best, but it takes all my effort to do that. I was relieved when the lesson ended today. I don't know how I can keep it that way for a longer amount of time when the lessons advance."

Z Z Z


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the evening after dinner Zorro got himself ready for a visit to the pueblo.

'You're visiting Victoria? Again?' Felipe questioned him.

"I don't trust Señor Diamante, and I'd rather check on Victoria," Zorro replied.

Z Z Z

Hearing the loud voices from the tavern Zorro decided to leave Toronado behind to climb on the roof of the tavern and enter it through the window. From the inside balcony he had a good view over the main room and unless someone looked up and closely examined the shadows he couldn't be seen. Zorro didn't like what he saw from above.

The atmosphere was very merry and it was obvious that many of the guests had too much wine.

"Señorita Victoria, another free round of wine for my friends here. And please refill my cup too." Diamante ordered.

From a pitcher Victoria refilled his cup that he emptied in one row. Wiping the drink from his mouth he stood up, holding the cup in front of Victoria. "More, I need more," he ordered as Victoria filled the cup hesitatingly.

"I think your friends here have already had enough wine!" she declared, well aware that the guests were already getting drunk.

"Don't be so cruel, Señorita," Mendoza pleaded. "As soldiers we can't always afford wine." He gulped, swaying a bit.

"You definitely had too much wine, Mendoza," Victoria told him. "You won't get more!"

"I want everyone to be happy, Señorita. Give us more wine, more of everything!" Before she could react, Diamante had dawn her close and kissed her. Victoria turned her head to the side to prevent him from kissing her again. "Let me go, Señor!" She tried to free herself of him, pushing her arms against his chest. "Let me go!" Victoria demanded.

"And if not?" he asked her, challenging. "What will you do, if I want you to be nice to me? Challenge me?" he sneered. "Call for your masked lover?"

"You should release the señorita at once!" A voice could be heard from above. Zorro was sitting at the balustrade, ready to swing himself down. "Zorro!" Victoria beamed at him, relieved. Surprised, Diamante released Victoria, watching Zorro swing down from the chandelier, landing gracefully in front of him. "Who are you?" Diamante demanded to know.

"I'm Zorro!" Zorro grinned, confidently. "You might have heard about me!" Diamante flinched a little.

"Indeed, I have!" Diamante countered. "But I think the stories exaggerate your abilities." Diamante grabbed his sword from a nearby bench and pulled it out of the sheath. The guests in the tavern sprang from their seats at the tables and shoved them to the side to make room for the two opponents.

"At your service, Señor," Zorro saluted with his own saber. "Señorita, you are beautiful as ever," he greeted Victoria who smiled at him in return.

Both men circled around each other with their swords drawn, until Diamante no longer waited with his attack.

With a quick set of blows Diamante tried to disarm Zorro, but Zorro defended himself well, not attacking for the moment.

Zorro thought that Diamante had too much wine to fight well, but it either didn't affect him or he had less wine than he made the others believe.

The two fighters moved forward and back across the room and the spectator got the impression that Diamante was the superior swordsman while Zorro was busy defending himself, rarely attacking Diamante.

"I heard you were a superb swordsman, Zorro," Diamante mocked him. "You have to be much better if you want to defeat me. Probably you're only fighting against these simple bandits who hardly know how to defend themselves."

Though Diamante tried to enrage him, Zorro didn't change his tactics. Staying calm, he defended each and every attack, but he didn't attack himself. Diamante became more and more frustrated when all his attacks were countered and he didn't manage to disarm Zorro as he had planned.

Zorro was about to start his own attacks when he heard commotions outside. One of the guests must have alarmed the soldiers who were now on their way to get him.

"I'm sorry, Señor, but I think we must continue this fight another time." Zorro had retreated up the stairs during their last exchanges and was now on the top of the stairs. He deflected Diamante's attack, making him stick his sword into the wooden handrail of the stairs. While Diamante was pulling out his sword, Zorro whistled for Toronado and vanished through the window.

Z Z Z

Despite Diamante's assurance that he wouldn't need company to get to the hacienda, Diego went to the tavern again to fetch him for their morning lessons.

"Buenos dias, Diego," Victoria greeted him from her usual place behind the bar. "Are you here for Señor Diamante?"

"Yes, we will continue the lessons today."

"How was it yesterday?" Victoria inquired curiously.

"I have no talent for fencing, and I think my father is only wasting his money." Diego made a face. "I heard there was trouble in the tavern last night?"

Victoria nodded angrily. "You can say that. Señor Diamante tried to flirt outrageously with my helpers and me the whole evening, and then he tried to kiss me. Fortunately, Zorro came in time to stop his advances and challenged him."

"And who won? Diamante or Zorro?" Diego asked, feigning ignorance.

"They didn't finish the duel, because Zorro had to leave before the soldiers arrived." Victoria declared. "I wish Diamante would leave the pueblo as fast as possible again."

"Are you afraid your hero might be defeated by this swordsman?"

"I think Zorro is the better fighter, but I don't like the alcalde's new plan."

"What new plan?" Diego asked alarmed. "And what has Diamante to do with it?"

"After his return from your lessons, Diamante went over to the alcalde's office to discuss something. Later the alcalde and Diamante came into the tavern to announce the alcalde's new scheme to catch Zorro. Diamante will train the alcalde and the soldiers from the garrison in fencing so they will have a chance against Zorro."

"Diamante will teach the alcalde and the soldiers? This will cost the alcalde a fortune,because I know what he charges my father for my lessons."

"I don't know, but I heard Mendoza say that Diamante would teach them for free."

"I can hardly believe that. When he announced his services yesterday in the tavern, he made sure that his lessons weren't for free. Why should he waste his time on soldiers when he could earn money by teaching the sons of other caballeros? Diamante doesn't seem to be the altruistic type who does something unselfishly."

"I don't think so either, Diego. Maybe Mendoza can tell you more when he comes back."

"Where is Mendoza?"

Victoria grinned. "He is having his first fencing lesson with Diamante. I wonder what Diamante will say about his fencing skills after Mendoza exaggerated so much yesterday."

"I remember that Diamante said that he could make a fencer out of everyone," Diego grinned in return, and they smiled at each other.

Diego had another coffee at the bar while they were waiting for Diamante and Mendoza to come back from the lesson.

"Are you afraid Diamante may make further advances on you, Victoria?" Diego inquired, concerned. "Maybe it was because he was drunk last night?"

"While the soldiers were here, he didn't try again, but I'm not sure what will happen tonight. I can't expect Zorro to check on me each evening," Victoria bit her lip. "And Diamante wasn't that drunk. He had juice most of the evening and only one or two glasses of wine before Zorro arrived. He paid for free rounds for the others, but he himself wasn't drunk."

"Why would he do that?" Diego asked surprised.

"I don't know, but I heard him say that he had heard about Zorro on his way here and was eager for him to appear in the pueblo. I guess he wanted to be prepared for Zorro by staying sober."

"That's quite interesting, Victoria," Diego stated. "Zorro should be careful around him."

Diego silently continued to sip his coffee thinking about Diamante and what Victoria had told him. He had just finished when Mendoza, followed by Diamante, rushed into the tavern.

"A need a drink, Señorita Victoria," Mendoza shouted, "Please hurry, I'm dying of thirst."

"Your lessons were that exhausting, Mendoza?" Victoria inquired.

Before Mendoza could answer, he was interrupted by Diamante. "Before you bring something for the sergeant, bring me some juice first." Diamante demanded. "I think I need it more." Then he turned to Mendoza, angrily.

"How can you complain about my lessons, sergeant? You told me yesterday that you were an excellent fencer, and I treated you as such."

"Well, I may have exaggerated a bit," Mendoza admitted, placidly. "But I fought at Zorro's side. Señorita Victoria can verify that."

"You exaggerated a bit?" Diamante said enraged. "You're the worst fencer among the soldiers in the garrison. Even Don Diego does better than you!"

Victoria and Diego both grinned at Diamante's outburst. "You see, Diego, you aren't that bad," Victoria whispered to him. "There is still hope for you."

"But, yesterday you said you could make a fencer out of anyone?" Mendoza asked innocently. "Wasn't that the truth?"

"I heard that too, Mendoza," Diego supported him. "Maybe you only need more practice than others."

Only then Diamante became aware of Diego's presence. "I'm sorry, Don Diego, I didn't want to offend you. I guess you're waiting for me to go with you to the hacienda." Diamante finished the drink Victoria had brought him. "I'm eager to continue our lessons on your hacienda and to teach someone with more 'talent' than the sergeant."

"As you please, Señor," Diego said. "I'm not sure that I have that much talent."

The two men were soon on their way to the hacienda. Diego kept a polite silence while he listened to further outbursts from Diamante about the fencing lesson with Mendoza as he smiled inwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At the hacienda they continued the lesson from yesterday and Diego needed all his concentration again, pretending to be an inexperienced beginner, who made little to no progress. At the end of the lesson Diamante was frustrated about the lack of progress and another pupil that appeared to be a hopeless case, and he cut the lesson short to the relief of Diego.

Z Z Z

Like the day before, Felipe waited for him in the cave to hear about the lessons.

"I made him believe that I'm a beginner though I'm less hopeless than Mendoza." Diego told Felipe about Diamante's frustration with Mendoza and Felipe grinned. "Maybe teaching Mendoza and me will make him give up and return to Mexico."

Diego sighed again. "I need to find out more about Diamante. Obviously he doesn't like California very much, so I wonder why he didn't stay in Mexico. His reputation is well known in the colonies and there is no need for him to go visiting one of his pupils no matter how much my father pays him."

'Do you think there might be something wrong with him?'

"I'm not sure yet, but there are other points that do not fit."

'What other points?'

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I have that feeling..," Diego rose from his chair and went over to the shelf with his books. It didn't take him long to find the one he was looking for.

'Pedro Diamante's fencing book?'

Diego open the book on the first page and pointed at the bottom line. "Look Felipe. It says that the book was printed 1805 in Mexico City. That was fifteen years ago and Pedro Diamante was in his twenties then. So how could he have written a book about fencing at an age when one is just beginning to learn to fence?"

'Maybe he started early?'

Diego shook his head. "No. I don't believe that. Either he started extremely early, or the man who came here isn't the Pedro Diamante who has written this book."

'Not Pedro Diamante? Why?'

"First of all he is too young, and he's not good enough, either."

'Not good enough? You fought with him as Zorro, and you told me that he was a worthy opponent!'

"Yes, that's true. I gave him credit for one or two slips, because I thought he was tired and had too much wine, but Victoria told me that he wasn't drunk."

Diego started to pace up and down the cave. "There must be a way to prove that he isn't Pedro Diamante as he claims..." Diego sat down again and browsed through the fencing book, this time he skipped to the pages near the end of the book.

"Pedro Diamante became famous for the technique that is called 'second intention'."

Questioning, Felipe looked at him. "Basically it's pretending you are vulnerable at one part of your body, tricking your opponent to go for it. As you know where he will strike, you can counter that move and succeed with the next attack. Let me show you!"

Diego picked up his foil again and motioned Felipe to do the same.

Diego stroked at Felipe's head, knowing that Felipe would block it. During the strike, he positioned himself to make it appear that he was vulnerable to a strike at his own left side. As anticipated Felipe fell for it, Diego blocked that attack as he knew it was coming, and then immediately countered Felipe to his midsection.

Felipe looked confused at Diego as he felt the foil pointing at his stomach.

"Did you get it?" Felipe shook his head. "Let me explain it once more. I will strike at your left arm," Felipe parried him, "You will see an opening at my head," Felipe nodded as it was what he had planned, "and strike there. I will parry your blow and move to the side and now I can strike at your shoulder." Though Diego was telling Felipe his intentions, Felipe wasn't able to counter him.

After several tries, he managed it, but then Diego raised the difficulty by no longer telling him his plans and left Felipe disarmed once more.

"It takes a lot of practice, and you have to keep a clear head, planning your next moves while your opponent is striking where you want him to. You were doing very well, Felipe."

Both were panting from the exercise and Diego declared that it was enough for the moment though Felipe was eager to practice more.

Z Z Z

After lunch Diego dressed up as Zorro again to ride to the pueblo.

"Do you think it's wise to go there in the middle of the day?" Felipe asked. "You won't have an advantage with your black clothes as in the night."

"Mendoza said that most of the soldiers are on maneuver in the northern valley, and the rest will enjoy their siesta in the barracks and not expect my visit. The earlier I confront Diamante the better."

The tavern was still half filled as Zorro scanned the room from his vantage point on the balustrade. Among the guests still eating were Diamante and the alcalde together at a table. Diamante was still in a sour mood and looked angrily at de Soto, who was talking about the wonders of Madrid, which couldn't be compared with Mexico.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal, Señores." Zorro caught the chandelier and gracefully swung down the room, landing in front of the table of de Soto and Diamante. "Señor Diamante and I have something to discuss."

De Soto wanted to rush to the door to alarm the soldiers, but Zorro used his whip to pull him from his feet before had made more than a few steps.

"Don't try calling for help, alcalde. As we both know, your soldiers are either sleeping or on maneuver. Why waste your voice on yelling?" He forced the alcalde to sit down on a chair and tied him with his whip.

"Now, Señor," Zorro addressed Diamante, "we can continue our talk from last night without interruption. Or should we rather say fight?"

Zorro drew his saber and Diamante unsheathed his sword too. "Do you think you can beat me today, Zorro?" Diamante challenged him. "I'm glad you're giving me the opportunity to finish our fight. Once I have beaten you, I will collect your bounty money, and I won't have to bother myself with stupid pupils anymore."

"You are not the first to try, Señor, and you won't be the last! But if I win, you will take the next coach and leave Los Angeles."

Those who had witnessed to fight the evening before had to realize that Zorro hadn't really fought in earnest as he did now. Diamante had expected Zorro to fight the same way as he had before, mainly defending and rarely attacking. But, now it was different. When Diamante attacked Zorro, his sword was deflected and Zorro started an attack of his own. Diamante defended himself, but the concentration he needed was visible on his face.

"Tell me, Señor, is this fight more than you expected?" Zorro grinned. "I'm not one of your pupils that you can impress with your mediocre skills."

"My skills are mediocre?!" Diamante countered enraged, starting another attack. Zorro deflected the blade and switched his saber between his hands several times.

"I think they are, Señor, compared to those of your master, Pedro Diamante."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zorro. I am Pedro Diamante, fencing master from Mexico."

"That's what you want us to believe, but you cannot fool me. You're not Pedro Diamante! And I can prove it." Zorro replied confidently.

"How will you prove it?" Diamante said with clenched teeth, starting another sequence of compound attacks.

"First of all, you're too young to publish a fencing book in the year 1805."

"The book proves nothing. I was very young when I started fencing." Diamante defended himself from another of Zorro's attacks, moving back.

"It may be, but I had my doubts even before I read the year in the book. Not only were you not old enough, but you fought too badly. Pedro Diamante became famous by his ability to use the tactics of the second intention on his opponents. He tricked them into attacking where he wanted and defeated them with a second attack, anticipating his opponents moves." Zorro turned to the alcalde, bound on his chair. "You never managed that in the least in any of our fights. Of course, it's advanced fencing and you never got that far in the book."

"But you, Señor," Zorro addressed Diamante again, "tried that several times now. Your fencing master has taught it to you, of course. But, your execution of it is too poorly for someone who calls himself Pedro Diamante."

Zorro attacked Diamante's right shoulder and Diamante parried, striking to Zorro's stomach, Zorro parried. Zorro repeated the same attack to Diamante's right shoulder, parrying the same way as before, striking Zorro's stomach. As soon as Zorro had him stuck in that pattern, Zorro switched it up and stroked to Diamante's left hip, before he circled his saber around Diamante's blade, disarming him.

Zorro smiled again. "You can see what I meant, Señor? You may be good, but not as good as the real Pedro Diamante. Please, enlighten us about your true identity, Señor!"

With Zorro's sword at his chest, Diamante had no choice. "You are right, Zorro. I'm not Pedro Diamante. I'm Adrien Delgado."

"How did you assume the identity of Pedro Diamante?" Zorro inquired.

"Pedro Diamante was my fencing master and I was one of his best pupils. His health was failing during the last year and I took over many of his lessons. Three months ago Pedro Diamante died and nobody in Mexico wanted to take lessons from me. They had come only because they hoped to get taught by the master. Then shortly after his death the letter from Alejandro de la Vega arrived, offering a fortune if Diamante was willing to come to Los Angeles and teach his son."

"So, you took the chance to come to Los Angeles where you thought nobody would know the real Pedro Diamante?" Zorro asked and Delgado nodded.

"But unfortunately, you had no luck with that. How could you have known that the alcalde of our pueblo had taken lessons from the real Diamante during his stay in Mexico." Zorro turned to the alcalde again. "I heard that Victoria had to point out Diamante for you to recognize him and I found that strange since I knew about your lessons. There was something else that was strange," Zorro continued. "Diamante had come to Los Angeles with the clear intention to make money through his fencing skills. So, why should he train your garrison for free? Once I realized that Delgado couldn't be the real Diamante, everything fell into place. You blackmailed Delgado into training your garrison in exchange for keeping his true identity a secret."

De Soto chose not to answer, as Delgado growled. "It was my streak of bad luck to come to this pueblo. Not only did I meet the only man in the whole of California who knew the real Diamante, I was also cursed with the worst pupils I ever had. I will gladly leave this rotten place if I never have to teach someone like Mendoza again."

"I think we can agree on that, Señor Delgado. As you can see the coach for Mexico is ready to depart. Señorita Victoria will have someone fetch your bag and bring it to you."

"At once, Zorro." Victoria grinned as Zorro ushered Delgado out of the tavern. Before Zorro left, he retrieved his whip, freeing the alcalde from the chair.

"Alcalde, I think you will have to come up with another plan to catch me. Adios." Zorro decorated the alcalde's uniform with his Z once more and saluted. Victoria followed him outside to see Delgado climb into the coach as Zorro rode out of the pueblo.

Z Z Z

"Have you heard, Father?" Diego addressed him. "Diamante has left Los Angeles rather suddenly today."

"Diamante has left?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Zorro has found out that the man wasn't Pedro Diamante but an impostor and chased him out of the pueblo."

"And, what about your fencing lessons, Diego?"

"It was a waste of money anyway, Father. Fencing is only something for Zorro and not for me. What use is fencing for me?"

"You're hopeless, Diego," Alejandro said, annoyed.

Diego only grinned.

The End

* * *

A/N: In the series Pedro Diamante was referred to at least twice. Ramone corresponded with him to improve his fencing in 'Whereabouts' (Season 1) and it was mentioned in 'As ye sow' (Season 4) that de Soto went to Mexico to practiced with him. This was done in reference to Peter Diamond, the fencing choreographer/director of the series, who also played Sir Edmund Kendall in 'Master and Pupil'. This story takes place after de Soto's visit to Mexico.


End file.
